jewelangelsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parents' Visit/English transcript
Evil Queen: Now, remember, Evelyn, the only way to be beautiful is to— Evelyn: Wear lots and lots of makeup!!! Evil Queen: Correct. Now, I see my cards I give you everyday are working! Evelyn: Of course they are, Mom! Why wouldn't they be? *zooms to Maura and the Evil Fairy* The Evil Fairy: Maura, are you going to make that girl GO TO SLEEP FOR YEARS AND YEARS?! Maura: I just don't know, Mother... The Evil Fairy: Yes, you are! *zooms to Serena* Serena: *sighs* *Maura walks up to Serena* Maura: Are... you... alright, Serena? Serena: Yeah, I guess. Maura: I know your mom is in that sea prison. But that's for cutting off The Little Mermaid's tongue. *zooms to Blizzard and Rosanna* Snow White: '''When I count to three, you can say, 'Story'! One, two, three! '''Blizzard and Rosanna: Story! *picture is taken* Snow White: Perfect! *Snow White takes Blizzard to a corner* Snow White: Blizzard, I don't want you to interact with that... Evelyn Girl. She's the daughter of the Evil Queen, after all. Blizzard: Mom, she's not ''going to poison me! Nobody here is going to repeat stories over and over again! That's just... weird. '''Snow White:' You never know, my dear snowflake. If she tries to recreate my story, then you would be in deep trouble! Blizzard: '''Mother, your story isn't the most important! 'The Little Mermaid' is! Even if I get poisoned, Headmistress White Queen wouldn't bother to care! *zooms back to Rosanna and her mother* '''Sleeping Beauty: Remember I told you to avoid Maura? Well, you have to. Rosanna: Ugh! Nobody in this school would even recreate our stories! Sleeping Beauty: Well, you never know. She's the daughter of the Evil Fairy. And if she will—no, scratch that—WHEN she DOES curse you to fall asleep, you can't see the wonderful world around you! *zooms to Shelby and her mother* The Little Mermaid: Now, pixie! I have the perfect plan for us together! Mother daughter bonding time, after all! Shelby: Oh wow, Mom. A plan. I'm not that surprised. The Little Mermaid: Well, of course! Like I always say, 'Failing to plan is planning to fail'! And I never fail. You need to know that and not get your heart broken for some guy who fell in love with a temple girl. Shelby: And what's the plan this time? The Little Mermaid: *chuckles* I requested permission from Headmistress White Queen to borrow the swimming pool for a day. And she agreed! We're going to swim today! And she said Faysical Education would be canceled today! Shelby: '''No, Mom! I am NOT going to swim! I'm not like you. '''The Little Mermaid: *surprised, turns around* What?! We are both merfolk, and we should love water! NOT hate it! Shelby: '''I'm not going to swim! '''The Little Mermaid: I requested to use the swimming pool for a day. Why? It's for you! You have me so disappointed, pixie. Shelby: I AM NOT PIXIE! I AM SHELBY! MOM, HAVE YOU EVER ASKED ME IF YOU COULD CALL ME PIXIE? NO! The Little Mermaid: Pixie... Shelby: UGH! NO! Category:Transcripts